


Quand le loup est meurtrit

by dolui_amor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, Français | French, M/M, Slash, Viol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolui_amor/pseuds/dolui_amor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la fuite d'Harry Potter et de ses amis du manoir Malfoy, Draco reçoit une visite inattendue dans sa chambre. Pendant HPDH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand le loup est meurtrit

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’était pas heureux d’apprendre l’évasion d’Harry Potter et de ses amis du manoir Malfoy. Il avait utilisé le sortilège Doloris sans trop d’égard envers ceux qui le recevaient. Draco Malfoy avait réussi à s’extirper de la pièce avant que le sorcier ne tourne sa colère vers lui. Il entendit les cris de son père, de sa mère et de sa tante retentir dans les couloirs du manoir alors qu’il fuyait. Ce fut cependant Fenrir Greyback qui sembla recevoir le plus long châtiment. Non pas qu’il était plus coupable que les autres, mais n’étant pas un mangemort, il faisait office de bouc émissaire. Draco s’enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre où il réalisa qu’il n’avait plus sa baguette. Potter l’avait prise avec les autres lorsqu’il avait fui avec Dobby. Il n’avait donc plus rien pour se protéger. Il resta dans le noir, le sang coulant sur son visage, le cœur battant. Il s’était réfugié sur son lit, sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de venir le trouver. Les cris étaient étouffés par la distance et les murs épais du manoir. S’éclairant de la lumière de la lune, il entreprit d’enlever les quelques morceaux de cristaux du chandelier qui s’étaient enfoncés dans sa peau. Les blessures semblaient superficielles et la peur lui évita de ressentir la douleur. Il essuya le sang avec sa manche et se recroquevilla sur son lit, attendant la fin des hurlements.

Il avait reconnu Potter malgré son visage bouffi dès qu’il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait également reconnu Granger et Weasley et avait senti son cœur cesser de battre lorsque sa mère lui demanda de les identifier. Greyback semblait confiant qu’il s’agissait d’eux, mais son père et sa tante voulait être sûr de détenir les bonnes personnes avant d’appeler leur maître. Il n’a cependant pas pu se résoudre à dénoncer Potter, se contentant de répondre vaguement. Il espérait qu’on le laisse tranquille et qu’il n’ait pas besoin de s’impliquer. En fait, il ne voulait qu’une chose, c’était que tout redevienne comme avant. Que son père et sa mère soient les seuls qui vivent avec lui au manoir et qu’il ne soit pas envahit par les mangemorts, les prisonniers et que les cris de tortures cessent pour de bons. Il ne savait pas combien de gens étaient maintenant enterrés dans le cimetière privé des Malfoy. Plusieurs prisonniers avaient péris entre ces murs au cours des derniers mois. C’était plus que ce qu’il pouvait endurer. Il fini par s’endormir, épuisé et encore habillé dans son lit après plusieurs heures à retourner les évènements dans sa tête.

Il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu’il entendit un claquement de porte tout près de lui et un bruit sourd, comme un corps qui tombait sur le sol de sa chambre. Il faisait noir et il pouvait à peine discerner des ombres autour de lui. Il aperçu une silhouette assise sur le sol, le dos à la porte. Il retenu son souffle, tentant de reconnaître de qui il s’agissait. La silhouette laissa échapper un soupir et rejeta sa tête vers l’arrière. Il s’agissait visiblement d’un homme qui venait de fuir et s’était enfermé avec Draco dans sa chambre. « Père? » Demanda-t-il. Le sortilège Doloris devait avoir été plus pénible que Draco l’avait supposé plus tôt. La silhouette sursauta légèrement et se raidit. La personne ne s’attendait probablement pas à ce que quelqu’un d’autre soit dans cette pièce. Sûrement son père aurait reconnu la porte menant à sa chambre, mais s’il avait l’esprit embrouillé après la torture, il aurait pu avoir oublié. Draco sauta du lit et alla rejoindre la personne blessé. Sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait éclairer la pièce, mais il n’en avait pas besoin pour se diriger dans le noir. L’homme ne bougea pas et observa Draco s’approcher sans dire un mot. Son souffle était encore rapide. « Père, est-ce que ça va? » s’enquit-il, cherchant à reconnaître les traits de Lucius Malfoy. Il s’arrêta subitement, à quelques pas de la silhouette, terrifié. Les épaules étaient bien trop larges pour être celles de son père et l’odeur qui émanait d’elle le frappa soudainement. Un mélange de sueur et de sang... Ce ne pouvait être personne d’autres.

Fenrir Greyback s’élança vers l’avant, attrapant le jeune homme par les épaules et l’attirant vers lui avec une force surprenante. Draco laissa échapper un petit cri et réussit à s’évader de l’emprise de l’homme. Il recula aussi rapidement que possible s’arrêtant au milieu de la pièce. Il entendit un ricanement et vit la silhouette se relever. La lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement les contours de l’homme qui semblait énorme dans la pénombre. Il ne put s’empêcher de repenser aux cauchemars remplis de monstres qu’il faisait enfant.

  -  Tu n’embrasses pas ton papa? Se moqua-t-il.

  -  Tu n’es pas mon père, sale bête.

Draco regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Greyback sauta à nouveau sur lui avec une agilité surprenante et attrapa Draco qui tomba à la renverse sur son lit. Greyback le pressa dans le matelas, le dominant de tout son poids. À cette distance, Draco pouvait discerner les traits de son assaillant et l’odeur lui leva le cœur. Les ongles longs et jaunes de l’homme s’enfonçaient dans sa chair à travers sa robe de sorcier. Un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge et la terreur l’envahit. Il pouvait sentir l’haleine fétide du loup-garou sur son visage alors qu’il se débattait de toutes ses forces, cherchant à s’extirper de sa poigne. Même blessé, l’homme était franchement plus fort que lui.

  -  Sale petit fils de riche, grinça-t-il. C’est de ta faute si Potter et ses copains se sont échappés. J’ai fait tout le travail pour les amener ici et c’est moi qui paie pour les erreurs de sorciers qui se prennent pour des aristocrates. C’est toi qui aurait dû être à ma place ce soir et tu oses me traiter de bête? Je sais que tu l’as reconnu espèce de lâche. Si tu n’avais pas hésité, il serait venu immédiatement, avant qu’ils ne s’enfuient.

  -  Laisse-moi! S’écria Draco. Sors d’ici ou…

  -  Ou quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’un sorcier sans baguette peut-il faire contre moi? Tu vas crier à l’aide? Essaie pour voir ce qui va arriver.

  -  Tu ne peux pas me toucher. Ils sauront que c’est toi et tu vas payer encore plus cher.

Draco aperçu les dents pointues de Greyback apparaitre dans la noirceur. Il se disait qu’en rappelant au loup-garou qu’il ne pouvait attaquer un mangemort, il le convaincrait de ne pas le frapper, ou pire, de le mordre. « Alors on ne laissera pas de trace. » Répondit l’homme d’un ton menaçant.

Greyback grimpa alors sur le lit au dessus de lui. Draco voulu crier, mais il fut étouffé par une main gigantesque et rude qui recouvrait sa bouche et son nez. N’arrivant plus à respirer, il tentant de secouer la tête pour s’échapper, mais l’homme au dessus de lui empoigna son visage et le retenu. Il se débattit encore plus fort, cherchant à donner des coups de pieds et des coups de poings, mais l’homme le retenait de tout son poids, limitant la portée de ses mouvements. Ses poumons brûlaient et il sentait sa tête tourner. La pièce s’assombrit davantage alors que ses forces le quittaient. Il ne pouvait croire qu’il allait mourir ainsi, dans son propre lit. 

Greyback retira sa main et Draco prit une longue bouffée d’air, remplissant ses poumons et revenant aussitôt à lui. Il toussa et chercha son souffle alors que son corps étaient maintenant lourd du manque d’oxygène et de l’effort qu’il avait fournit.  « Essaie encore de crier et ce sera la dernière chose que tu vas faire » menaça-t-il.

Le loup-garou s’agenouilla sur le sorcier qui n’osait plus bouger et entreprit de déchirer sa robe avec ses mains. Il observa la peau blanche et immaculée du jeune homme sous lui. « Ne me tue pas, s’il te plait! » Supplia Draco d’une voix rauque. Greyback laissa courir ses ongles sur son corps mince et frêle. Fenrir sentait l’excitation de la chasse faire taire la douleur qui enveloppait son corps après la torture qu'il venait de subir. Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et inspira bruyamment, le nez dans le creux de son cou. Il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre. Il pouvait également sentir le battement de cœur frénétique de sa proie et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.  « Je n’ai pas l’intention de te tuer, lui répondit-il d’un ton mielleux. Juste de te grignoter un peu. »

Draco réalisa peu à peu ce qu’il entendait par « grignoter » alors qu’il sentait une langue chaude glisser le long de son cou. Il frémit de dégoût alors que le loup léchait et croquait sa peau sans la percer. Il l’avait entendu parler de Granger plus tôt dans la soirée et de son désir de la « croquer ». Il resta complètement immobile, refusant d’admettre ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait à présent l’érection de l’homme sur son ventre et espérait qu’il se lasse rapidement. Greyback laissa son cou et remonta à ses lèvres qu’il captura violemment entre les siennes. Il enfouit sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme alors que sa barbe mal rasée lui écorchait la peau. Draco réprima un haut le cœur et ne résista pas. Il refusait de bouger et gardait les yeux fermés, s’imaginant ailleurs et laissant l’intrus faire ce qu’il voulait. 

Il avait embrassé des filles auparavant, mais n’avait jamais réellement aimé l’expérience. C’est lorsqu’il avait embrassé un garçon qu’il avait sentit un nouveau lot de sensation l’envahir. Il s’agissait d’un élève de Durmstrang qui l’avait amené derrière les vestiaires de Quidditch alors que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle durant le dîner. Il était plus vieux que lui et Draco ne connaissait pas son nom, mais l’excitation du moment était trop grande pour qu’il s’arrête. Les filles n’osaient jamais prendre le contrôle alors que ce garçon semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. C’était la première fois qu’il utilisait la langue et il avait répondu au baiser avec empressement. Il savait que son père serait en colère s’il apprenait qu’il avait embrassé un autre garçon et le risque de se faire prendre à ce moment ne faisait qu’attiser son désir. Il se rappelait sa déception lorsqu’il avait dû le quitter et retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’aller plus loin, ni de le revoir par la suite.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu’il sentit une main s’infiltrer dans son caleçon. Il avait réussi à fuir dans ses souvenirs, mais se senti humilié de réaliser que son corps réagissait aux caresses de son agresseur. Il avait machinalement répondu au baiser et son pénis se durcissait petit à petit sous la main de l’homme. Il sortit soudainement de sa transe et se débattit à nouveau, cette fois désespérément. Son adversaire se releva, lui empoigna les bras et s’assis sur ses cuisses afin de l’immobiliser. Draco débattait intérieurement l’idée de crier à l’aide alors que la panique montait en lui. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il se demandait si la mort était préférable à ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois se passe ainsi, pas avec lui!

Greyback positionna son visage au dessus du sien alors que Draco se tortillait sous lui. Ce dernier entendit un reniflement qui provenait du fond de la gorge et receva un crachat épais et malodorant directement sur la bouche. La nausée revint encore plus forte et, cette fois, il crut qu’il allait vomir. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu’il crachait lui-même pour extraire le mucus qui avait coulé dans sa bouche.

  -  Arrête, je t’en supplie, laisse-moi! Supplia-t-il à nouveau.

  -  Allons, on commence à peine à s’amuser.

L’homme laissa à nouveau un cracha tomber sur le blond sous lui et se divertit de le voir se tortiller. Il se demandait s’il devait risquer de le faire vomir dans cette position. Draco gardait les lèvres serrées, empêchant le mélange douteux de se faufiler à l’intérieur. Greyback lui empoigna la mâchoire et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Cette fois, il visa directement dedans et la recouvra immédiatement de sa main. « Avale » Ordonna-t-il alors que le jeune homme se débattait plus fortement. Le besoin de respirer prit le dessus et Draco avala avec difficulté. Aussitôt Greyback le relâcha et le laissa tousser bruyamment alors qu’il jeta la tête au bord du lit. S’il devait vomir, ce ne serait pas sur lui. Les hauts de cœur se calmèrent finalement alors que Draco se mit à sangloter. « Encore » lança-t-il cette fois donnant le choix à Draco d’ouvrir lui-même la bouche. Celui-ci secoua la tête et le supplia d’arrêté. « Ce sera beaucoup plus facile et rapide pour toi si tu coopères. Chaque fois que tu te bats contre moi, je dois te punir. Alors fait ce que je te dis. » Draco observa Greyback se demandant s’il disait la vérité. Il décida d’ouvrir la bouche, tremblant de tout ses membres. L’homme répéta l’opération et cette fois, regarda sa proie déglutir avec dégoût.

  -  Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille? Après ce que tu m’as dit? Et après m’avoir fait porter le blâme de ta lâcheté? Questionna-t-il d’une voix tranquille.

  -  Je suis désolé! S’il te plait, laisse-moi! Je suis désolé, pardon, je sui désolé! Répéta Draco en sanglotant.

Greyback essuya les larmes de son pouce qu’il porta ensuite à sa bouche. Le garçon était complètement à sa merci et il n’avait rien de tel pour le remettre d’aplomb. Il n’allait cependant pas pouvoir jouer longtemps avec lui. Il était bien trop fatigué après cette soirée infernale, mais il allait tout de même prendre ce qu’il voulait. Après tout, il méritait bien une petite récompense. Le jeune Malfoy allait payer pour son père et les autres. Il retourna le corps sous lui sans effort et arracha les caleçons du jeune homme. Draco sanglotait encore, mais ne se débattait plus. Il glissa une main sur les fesses blanches et rebondies et écarta les jambes de sa victimes avec les siennes.

  -  Pitié, ne fait pas ça! Laisse-moi, supplia Draco faiblement.

  -  Dis-moi, susurra-t-il en lui caressant l’anus, est-ce qu’une belle garce comme toi a déjà été enculé?

  -  Non, répondit-il.

  -  Non? Je pari que même ton père a goutté à ton petit cul de chienne…

  -  Non! Cette fois il nia plus fortement. Un doigt s’introduit alors à l’intérieur de lui et entreprit des va-et-vient. Sans lubrification, la douleur était atroce. Une sensation de brûlure l’envahit et il serra les dents alors qu’il enfonçait son visage dans l’oreiller pour s’empêcher de hurler.

  -  C’est douloureux? Je peux ajouter du lubrifiant si tu me dis la vérité. Mais attention, je saurai si tu mens. Le doigt continuait de le baiser pendant que le loup-garou parlait. Dis moi, continua-t-il, as-tu déjà rêvé d’être baisé par une grosse bitte bien dure?

  -  Non, répondit le jeune qui étouffa un nouveau hurlement lorsqu’un deuxième doigt rejoignit brusquement le premier.

  -  J’ai dit, pas de mensonge. Je te donne une dernière chance. Après je te baise. Si tu veux que ce soit plus facile, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Alors dis-moi, es-tu déjà venu en fantasmant à une grosse bitte dans ton cul?

Draco marmonna une réponse dans son oreiller. « Je n’ai pas entendu » lui dit Greyback en appuyant un troisième doigt sur son entrée.

  -  Oui, laissa échapper Draco.

Greyback cessa de bouger ses doigts qui restaient enfoncés à l’intérieur du jeune homme.

  -  Bien, à qui appartenait-elle?

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. La vérité c’est qu’il avait souvent fantasmé sur des garçons de son âge, mais il ne voulait pas dire le nom qui appartenait au visage qui lui venait en tête en ce moment.

  -  À … un élève de Poudlard. Le troisième doigt rejoint les autres, déchirant légèrement la peau au passage.

  -  Sois plus précis, je n’ai pas de patience.

Draco sanglota à nouveau. La douleur était intenable et il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ce sera lorsque l’homme allait le pénétrer avec son sexe. Il laissa échapper sa réponse entre deux sanglots défaits et honteux : « Potter ». Il n’osa pas mentir ou trouver un autre nom. Il avait l’impression que le loup-garou le saurait immédiatement. Greyback éclata de rire.

  -  Ça explique beaucoup de chose. Alors c’est parce que tu fantasmes sur lui que j’ai payé à ta place ce soir? Ça t’a fait plaisir j’imagine? Lui s’est enfui et tu t’en es sortit indemne. Enfin, jusqu’à ce que j’arrive. Comment te sens-tu maintenant que tu vas être baisé par moi alors qu’il s’est éclipsé?

  -  S’il te plait, j’ai dit la vérité, supplia-t-il.

  -  C’est vrai, tu as été honnête, répondit Greyback riant doucement. Il ne me reste qu’à tenir ma parole.

Greyback retira ses doigts et se souleva du lit à la grande surprise de Draco. Il chercha dans la table de chevet à la recherche de n’importe quoi qui ferait office de lubrifiant. Il trouva un petit tube remplit d’un liquide visqueux et se félicita. Les adolescents laissent toujours quelque chose près de leur lit pour se masturber. Il s’attendait à de la crème à main, mais il fut agréablement surpris de trouver un véritable lubrifiant.

Il retira alors sa propre robe et dévoila son corps nu et recouvert d’ecchymoses. Il n’avait visiblement pas seulement enduré le sort interdit ce soir. Draco pouvait discerner ses muscles sous sa peau grisâtre. Ce n’était pas un beau corps. Il était poilu et un peu bedonnant, mais son torse était large et ses bras semblaient énormes. Il n’arriva pas à apercevoir son sexe avant que l’homme grimpe à nouveau sur le lit, au dessus de lui. Il ferma les yeux et retint son souffle priant pour que ce soit fini rapidement. Greyback se positionna entre ses cuisses et versa généreusement le liquide sur son sexe. Draco sentit alors le gland appuyer sur son entré et il tenta de s’échapper à nouveau dans sa tête. Il pensa à Blaise Zabini avec qui il s’était davantage rapproché les dernières années. Il pensa à ses sorties avec Crabbe et Goyle et à l’époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’étaient pas encore revenu. Greyback força l’anneau et s’introduit à l’intérieur de Draco, poussant un grognement de satisfaction. Ce dernier se raidit et s’efforça de ne pas bouger. La douleur était encore présente, mais le lubrifiant la rendait plus supportable. Il tentait alors de repenser aux bons moments pour oublier ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait du mal à s’accrocher à un souvenir. Chaque poussée le ramenait au moment présent et lui faisait échapper des gémissements de douleur. Greyback avait entrepris des mouvements de va-et-vient lent mais puissant alors que Draco pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa mémoire et repensa à l’élève de Durmstrang et son baiser partagé en secret. Il se rappela le bonheur de ce moment et pensa aux garçons avec qui il aurait aimé répéter l’expérience. Blaise en était certainement un avec son visage presque androgyne et ses cheveux noirs. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser à Potter et à ce qu’il faisait en ce moment. Il se demandait où il était et avec qui il passait la nuit. Est-ce qu’il avait un amant ou une amante? Granger, peut-être, puisqu’ils voyageaient ensemble? Il se demanda se que ce serait de s’enfuir de la guerre avec lui. Il détestait Potter mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le désirer. C’était purement physique pensait-il.

Greyback avait augmenté la cadence alors que Draco s’était légèrement détendu. Un éclair lui traversa alors la colonne vertébrale. Le sexe de Greyback avait heurté quelque chose en lui qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Il résista à l’envie de gémir. Il n’allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il repensa à Harry Potter, mais cette fois, les nouvelles sensations lui rappelèrent plutôt ses fantasmes. Il sentit le désir grimper soudainement. Greyback prit conscience du changement de comportement de sa victime et changea de position. Il releva Draco qui était encore à plat ventre et le plaça en position de levrette ce qui lui donna accès à son sexe qu’il empoigna. Il reprit ses va-et-vient tout en le caressant et fut agréablement surpris de voir le jeune homme répondre. Le sexe de Draco se durcit rapidement alors qu’il gardait la tête baissé et les yeux fermés.

  -  Tu penses à ton cher Potter? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu imagines que c’est lui qui est en train de te baiser à ma place?

Draco ne répondit pas, mais haletait, confus par sa propre réaction. La douleur était toujours présente, mais un certains plaisir l’envahissait également. Il n’arrivait pas à s’expliquer ce qui se passait. Il pensait effectivement à Potter et s’imaginait avec lui quelque part loin du Manoir Malfoy. L’idée qu’il pourrait le baiser à la place du loup-garou était suffisant pour le faire bander en ce moment. Il cessa de réfléchir et attendit que ce soit terminé. Le lit grinçait et Draco pensa que si quelqu’un rentrait en ce moment, il croirait sûrement qu’il prenait son pied. Il gémissait bruyamment à présent et il ne savait pas lui-même si c’était de plaisir ou de douleur. Greyback augmenta sa vitesse et le baisa sauvagement. Après quelques minutes, Draco sentit son corps se tendre et son orgasme éclater, éjaculant entre les doigts de l’homme derrière lui. Ce dernier gémit lorsqu’il sentit les muscles se contracter en spasmes autour de lui et apprécia le spectacle. Le jeune Malfoy tremblait encore, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient collés sur sa peau reluisante de sueur. Il sentait qu’il allait venir lui-même d’un instant à l’autre. Il continua de baiser le jeune homme alors qu’il devait le maintenir en position. Draco pouvait à peine se supporter lui-même. Greyback s’inséra enfin profondément dans le cul du jeune homme et laissa échapper son sperme dans ses entrailles. Il mordit la nuque devant lui au même moment faisant grimacer de douleur le blond. Il relâcha son emprise peu à peu puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne se souciant plus de sa victime.

Draco sauta du lit à ce moment, mais s’effondra au sol. La douleur était trop intense pour marcher et ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il se retrouva donc nu comme un ver, recroquevillé à côté de son lit et sanglota à nouveau. La honte et la douleur l’envahit et il ne pouvait croire ce qu’il venait de faire. Il ne savait plus s’il avait été violé ou s’il avait prit plaisir à coucher avec Greyback. Il se dégouttait et avait envie de vomir.

Ce dernier se leva à son tour. Il pensa qu’il devrait dormir au manoir ce soir, mais il n’allait pas oser demander une chambre libre à qui que ce soit. Il doutait que sa présence ne soit encore apprécié, mais il était trop fatigué pour repartir maintenant. Il décida qu’il serait en sécurité dans cette chambre puisque personne n’était encore venu le chercher. Il n’entendait plus un bruit dans le manoir non plus. Tout le monde devait être endormi ou prétendaient l’être. Il alla rejoindre le sorcier et observa la scène devant lui. Draco cherchait maintenant à se relever et s’éloigner de lui. Il l’empoigna et le ramena dans son lit où il entreprit de caresser doucement son visage, essuyant ses larmes du même coup.

  -  Shhh… allons c’est terminé. Je ne suis plus fâché, nous sommes quittes à présent. Tu as été très coopératifs et ça s’est bien terminé n’est-ce pas?

Les larmes coulaient  de plus belle sur les joues du blond. Greyback le recouvra de ses couvertures et alla se coucher à côté de lui. Le lit était suffisamment grand pour les deux. « N’essaie pas de sortir ce soir. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est d’humeur massacrante et tu ne veux pas l’ennuyer avec tes histoires. » Lui murmura-t-il. Draco n’osa pas se relever et sanglota en silence jusqu’à ce qu’il voit le soleil se lever à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre. À se moment il finit par s’endormir, épuisé et endolori. Lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain, il était près de midi et Greyback était parti. Rien dans sa chambre ne témoignait de ce qui s’était produit il y a quelques heures. Le loup-garou avait fuit le manoir et personne ne semblait au courant de ce qui s’était produit. Seul la douleur et les souvenirs le hantèrent pendant plusieurs jours. Il trouva une autre chambre pour dormir, étant incapable de retourner dans son propre lit. Étrangement, personne ne lui demanda pourquoi.  Il n’osa jamais dénoncer Greyback, trop honteux de son propre comportement. Son père n’allait sûrement pas apprécier de l’apprendre et il ne voulait pas faire honte à sa mère. Il se jura de tuer Potter la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait, peu importe ses sentiments pour lui. Il se jura de ne plus faire l’erreur qu’il avait commise. Il allait récupérer l’honneur de sa famille et la sienne s’il le livrait au Seigneur des ténèbres. Tout en se répétant cette dernière phrase, Draco ne pu s’empêcher de sentir son cœur se briser. Les bons moments étaient passés et il ne vivrait plus jamais dans l’innocence et la quiétude. Il avait déjà trop vu et vécu d’horreurs pour être à nouveau capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment de bonheur un jour. Sur cette dernière pensée, il retourna se coucher, le sommeil étant devenu pour lui son seul allié.


End file.
